Theme Songs
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: I gave each character they're own theme song. Most of this is crack. Please review!


**Okay most of this is crack, and some funny. I gave each character their own theme song. The song _I_ think represents them is stated and a small portion is shown below. I recommend anyone to listen to these. They're all awesome!! **

**Bleach and all the music i used is other peoples. NOT MINE Unfortunatly. **

**Ichigo – Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**

I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
I…. Don't…Care!  
We'll Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world, will never take my heart

**Rukia – Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation**

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain

I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace

**Orihime - Nothing good about good bye by Hinder**

You forgot that broach of your mother's  
Every time I try to cut the cord  
You come crawling back with some excuse  
You forgot something  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
I could swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up falling harder  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye

**Chad – Another One Bites the Dust by Queen**

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along,  
Without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
And kicked me out on my own

**Ishida – Anthem by Good Charlotte**

At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

**Hichigo – I Just Can't Wait to be King by Disney's Lion King **

I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR!

**Matsumoto – Alcohol by Barenaked Ladies **

Forget the caffe latte, screw the raspberry iced tea  
A malibu and coke for you, a g&t for me  
Alcohol, your songs resolve like  
My life never will  
When someone else is picking up the bill

I love you more than I did the week before  
I discovered alcohol

**Hanatarou – Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

**Uliquirra – Dominated Love Slave by Green Day**

I want you to slap me and call me naughty  
Put a beltsander against my skin  
I want to feel pain all over my body  
Can't wait to be punished for my sins.

Cause I love feelin' dirty  
And I love feelin' cheap  
And I love it when you hurt me  
So drive them staples deep  
Yee-hah!

**Grimmjaw – So Far by Buckcherry**

Working on my favorite thing using every piece of me  
Drinking, and smoking, and fucking, and making nothing  
I didn't do it for money, I did it all for free  
I did it all to fill the fucking hole inside of me  
So far it's working out, everything's different now

**Kenpachi – Fuel by Metallica**

Turn on, I see red  
Adrenaline crash and crack my head  
Nitro junkie, paint me dead  
And I see red

One hundred plus through black and white  
War horse, warhead  
F**k 'em man, white-knuckle tight  
Through black and white

**Youichi – Back in Black by ACDC**

Back in black  
I hit the sack  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging around  
I've been looking at the sky  
and it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cats eyes  
Cruisin' every woman, never wonderin' why

**Renji who is of course referring to Byakuya – Bad Girl Friend by Theory of a Deadman**

Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!


End file.
